Rita Skeeter: A Life Story
by Nixongirl91
Summary: So I am basically telling Rita Skeeter's life story through songs. Each song is its own little ficlet containing a piece of Rita's life. I intentionally left some characters ambiguous. Please listen to the songs while you read. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Here's to the Night by Eve 6 Rita sat on the side of the bed as he struggled with his belt. It was rather awkward watching him, yet she was excited nonethless. She yearned for the touch of his hand, the brief brushes of his lips. She had checked to make sure all of the professors were out of the corridors when she went to the Hufflepuff common room. It was a quiet night at Hogwarts, which added to the definite air of the night. He was finally undressed and stood before her like an unsure child. He knelt down and began to kiss her, and there was a certain magic to it.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
She knew, even then, that those words were a lie, but she still wanted to here them before this. That night they had together would be their last. Rita never regretted her first time, though she wished sometimes that she could relive it. It had been years since he had even seen the boy, much less talked to him. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel his nervous touch and those sweet lies drip into her ear.

Black Ballon by Goo Goo Dolls Rita could feel her head drift away from the rest of the world. It had been a shitty year and she needed this fix more than anything else in the world. The war was at its height, and she was constantly in danger. Being a mudblood, it would be a matter of time before someone found out her alibi was a load of shit. It had been a year of looking over her shoulder, of not trusting anyone. Rita was lonely and scared. It had gotten at its worst the night before when she was convinced she was being followed. She passed out right on the pavement, like some drunkard. When she awoke, she knew it was time to get something to calm herself. So, she got some of the good stuff and stuck it in her veins. It was worth it, making a year of torment seem almost bearable. As the drug soon became to much for her conciousness, she slowly closed her eyes. It had been a long year.

Half Acre by HEM Rita felt sleep slowly grab her. It was a beautiful thing. It had been her first day at Hogwarts, making it almost impossible for her to get to sleep at a decent hour. It had been such a magical day. Being a muggle-born, every single inch of Hogwarts amazed her. She had seen so many enchanting things, yet she felt as though she hadn't nearly seen every secret there was. She watched outside as stars began to dash across the night sky. She watched as they dipped past the horizon. As she finally closed her eyes, she heard the gentle hum of the world around her.

Not Romeo, Not Juliet by Bryan Adams "You forgot to go get a job? " Rita demanded with great force. "Honestly! I should have known you would pull this shit!"  
"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted as he knocked over a chair.  
"I can talk to you however I want because I am the only one making money in this house."  
He sat back down at this cold insult. He seemed incredibly taken aback, but Rita did not seem to notice. They had been living together for the past two years, merely out of convenience and each other's innate need to not be alone. Rita didn't really love him, but he kept her company.  
"I am tired of this Rita..." He finally said in a voice that lacked a definite tone.  
"Are you going to leave, then?" Rita said quietly.  
"No. I'm just going to get out of here for the night."  
He kissed Rita good-bye on the cheek as he walked out of the house. Rita flashes back to that time every once in a while. She is then cruelly reminded of how empty her apartment is these days. She sometimes misses that boy, but sometimes she really doesn't give a damn about him. She still hopes that one day he'll come back to her and they can live together like they once did. Not because she loves him, but because, even though she is a grown woman now, she is scared to be alone.

Closing Time by Semisonic "Hey, lady," the barkeep said with a raspy voice," I told you to get the hell out of my bar."  
Rita finally acknowledged the man and took one final gulp of her vodka tonic. She really didn't give a damn about what that man said, but she was finally getting drowsy enough to settle down. Her insomnia was driving her mad lately and nothing would cure it except alcohol. She stepped out on the cobblestone street and instantly felt the chill. It was a rough winter in London and she could barely stand walking to her flat. "I need the exercise," she reminded herself as she strode.  
Her apartment needed a good cleaning, but she had not committed herself to actually doing it. Her cat greeted her with a rub of her leg. There was nothing special about this place, but Rita called it home.  
"I have been waiting for you," a voice called from behind the chair.  
Rita, too drunk to be startled walked over to the chair and saw him sitting in it. She had hoped it would be him, even though she had no reason for it. It had been a while since she had seen him; the years had been rather hard on him. Still, the years hadn't been exactly wonderful for her either.

Push by Matchbox 20 Rita had not seen him in years. His hands were rough like she remembered, but they had been changed by time. The war had wrecked them both; given them scars that neither of them were comfortable talking about. His kiss was vacant, yet it gave Rita just enough to make her forget the past ten years. Slowly, they were undressed and having sex. Rita would have loved to have called it "making love," but there was no love to be had between the two of them. Both of them were simply desparate to have the semblence of love, the touch of another. As they screwed each other, Rita cried. She hadn't cried in years, but the tears flowed steadily. There were no noises made, simply the sound of labored breathing. As she came, Rita sobbed. Once they were finished, he left. He didn't bother to say good-bye because neither of them enjoyed hearing those words.

Hear My Song from Songs for a New World Rita looked down at her stomach; it seemed oddly sacred now. The small bump that had formed under her hand seemed so startling. Of course, she knew that pregnancy was an everyday occurence, but this seemed so special. Yet, for all of this magic in her, Rita felt scared to death. She had never wanted this to happen and now knew nothing. All she could do at this moment was breathe in and out. She knew there was a new person in there, waiting to take in its first breath of air. She could not explain her emotions other than the fact that there was a leaping and sinking in her heart. Rita never really got over losing the baby, but she was able to hide her grief most of the time. She sometimes looked down at her stomach and imagined that day she held her hand over it. There was no bump now, just cold flesh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise by Norah Jones Rita will always remember her first kiss. It was trite and clich d, but it was everything that she had hoped for. He had been her first crush; she didn't know it was possible to feel such strong puppy-love. It happened in the early morning, they were strolling through the woods after breakfast. He suddenly stopped talking, but Rita hadn't noticed because the butterflies in her stomach had been distracting her. He quickly pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. Rita was absolutely stunned. For the first time in her life she felt attractive, maybe even beautiful. Rita sometimes thinks about that first kiss when the world gets to be too much for her. It was the only perfect moment of her life. She had heard once that that boy had been killed in the first war, but she wasn't too sure. The only thing she did know, is that she still felt the butterflies when she thought about him.

Stars and the Moon from Songs for A New World Rita looked down at the face kneeled below her. She knew this face quite well. Each freckle had been committed to her memory. He had the kind of face that made a person just naturally trust him. They had known each other for several years now... They had met at work, in the copy room. Now he was there- right in front of her- kneeling on the ground with that small ring in his hand. She was so torn by all of the emotion in the room. She loved him, of course, but she couldn't settle down now. Her career was taking off, she couldn't take care of a husband.  
"I'm sorry," she began.  
Rita often regrets that decision; it was possibly the worst she ever made. Of course, she knew that there was no point in regretting it, she couldn't go back and change her mind. Though, this memory always sits in the back of her mind, showing itself every time she comes home to an empty apartment.

When You Were Young by The Killers Rita looked up at the castle as she strolled up the road from Hogsmeade. It would be the first time she had returned to Hogwarts since graduating. Nothing had changed; everything looked as magical as it was thirty years ago. She tried to not focus on all of the memories she had here; this was strictly for the Prophet and nothing else. Of course, all of her trying was pointless as she looked over at the simple wood where she had had her first kiss. Everything was so simple back then... Rita shook her head to regain her conciousness. It was going to be difficult interviewing these young children if she couldn't keep her mind on her job.

Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne Sometimes Rita wishes that she had said it to him. Perhaps her life would be drastically different now... They had spent half of their lives together, studying for exams and watching time drift by in the court-yards. However, she never did. She knew that she felt it, but she knew better than to say anything. She had been let down too many times before in her life by the people she loved, she couldn't let it happen again. So, those words were left unsaid. Time passed with astounding quickness, and he had left her. It was not a terrible split, just the drifing apart of two people. He wanted someone to settle down with- start a family. Rita was still too afraid to do anything. She had some relationships after him, almost got married once, but it never came to pass. She saw him in the street one day, buying school supplies for his two daughters. Their eyes met briefly and it was like they had gone back in time. But, as with everything, the glance had to end. It ended too soon for Rita.

Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve "Damnit," Rita screamed as she finally was released from that little jar. "I can't believe this!"  
"Believe it," the young, simpering girl scolded. "I caught you... now you are going to behave."  
"I am not taking orders from some little bitch on a power-trip, love."  
"Oh, you will. I have proper evidence needed to turn you in for being an illegal animagus. How does a trip to Azkaban sound?"  
Rita had nothing to say to this. She suddenly felt so ashamed, so upset. It seemed so surreal to her; she had kept her abilities secret until now. "What are the conditions?" Rita finally choked up. The words tasted bitter in her mouth.  
"Give up writing for a year."  
"You fucking bitch-" "Don't talk back to me," the girl interrupted with great force. "You will do it and that will be the end of it. Or, you can take the other option."  
"What the hell am I supposed to do for money?"  
"I hope you have invested wisely... Otherwise, you will be rather destitute for the next year."  
Rita looked at the girl as though she were insane. However, she knew the girl was being serious. "Fine." Rita whispered.  
She stormed out of the compartment and went to the local pub for a tall, stiff drink.

Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chili Peppers Rita looked down at her lower back. It was now covered with a large scar. It told a story that Rita would never forget. The wound had been deeper than she cared to think about. It had bled a lot as she tried to apparate to St. Mungo's. She had barely made it there without passing out. The wound was painful; more painful than anything Rita had ever experienced. For a while she couldn't move at all without screaming in pain. Slowly, the nerves around it died away and, even now, her skin there was numb. She ran her fingers along the newly formed scar. It was a lot larger than she though it would be, but it didn't seem to matter now. This was her reminder of the New World Order under Voldermort. Muggle-borns deserved to be punished. She deserved to be punished. 


	3. Chapter 3

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga Rita loved that absolute look of disgust most people gave her when she met them on the streets. It makes her laugh on the inside; it feeds her innate desire to hurt others. Rita hadn't always been so mean to others, but the world outside made it impossible for her to be nice. She had just published a particularly nasty story about the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It was revenge for his blatant sexual advances on her. Even though Rita said no rarely, if it ever came from her mouth she certainly meant it. As Rita walked, she thanked every deity she could think of for making her line of work so vastly lucrative. As Rita entered a dress shop, spending her hard-earned money, she saw the Minister's wife. That woman looked at Rita as though she were nothing more than dog shit on her shoe. Rita laughed at her, because she knew the Minister's wife certainly hadn't gotten any in years while her husband was off screwing every secretary the Ministry could get.  
Bad Romance by Lady Gaga Rita could never really admit why she liked this particular fellow so much. Jesus, he was vain enough to compete with her. However, he had a way about him that more than made up for this. He had beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes (just like her). The fact that he was famous made Rita like him even more... Of course, fame had gone to his head in the most extreme way. He reminded Rita of all of his accomplishments every time they fucked. The only reason she hung around him at all was because this entire relationship was so deliciously doomed. She loved knowing that they were so wrong for each other. It was the sweetest romance she could think of, after all.  
Paralyzer by Finger Eleven Rita had drank about 4 vodka tonics already, but she was in no mood to slow down yet. It had been a slow day, so she needed something to keep her entertained. As she looked up from her drink, she saw him sitting there with a cocky grin on his face. If she had been sober, he wouldn't have been nearly as fascinating as he was now. As she looked him up and down, she felt an immense attraction to him; it was almost animalistic. "May I have this dance?" He asked with whiskey-laden breath.  
"Of course." Rita said as she grabbed onto his hand.  
Each time they pressed against each other, their heat grew. It was like some sort of mating ritual that seemed to swirl over both of their heads. They had finally made it out to the alley-way, one of the few remaining on Diagon Alley. It had been a good night indeed... She Hates Me by Puddle of Mud Rita winked at him in a way that meant she was not amused at all. She never really cared for her boss, but she had to put up with him until her plans for her own gossip magazine were ensured. However, appearances needed to be kept in front of him and she had to keep him in her trap. She knew how to keep him in his place; her flesh could turn him to her point of view every time. Rita swung her hips more than usual as she walked out of his office, reminding him of all of the wonderful perks he had because of being her boss. She could feel his eyes scanning her ass as though it were a piece of meat. Rita laughs each time she thinks of that year she had with her first boss at the Daily Prophet. He had been the biggest prick she had ever met, but he was easy to control nonetheless. Sometimes she feels bad for slipping him a lethal potion, especially when she bumps into his children. No one knew the wiser, though, and Rita was able to flourish in his absence. She thinks about the clumsy ways he would try to seduce her in that dingy office; she laughs. She then thinks about how she watched the life slowly drip out of his eyes; she gags a little.  
Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard Rita was running down the street at a full sprint. She only had ten minutes to get to his house; to try and talk some sense into him. They had been broken up for more than a year now, but she had to get him back. There was no other option to this other than to have him in her arms again. She was in her bare feet because she couldn't run in her heels. Her skirt was ripping and becoming stained. But this boy was more than worth it. He had been her first kiss, her first everything. She couldn't let him go. She finally got to the door and banged as hard as she could on it. "Can I help you?" A young girl answered the door, clearly annoyed at Rita.  
Rita stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to piece everything together. Of course, he had moved on. He certainly wasn't going to wait for her, for an empty promise. "Umm..." Rita spoke quietly as she tried not to cry," no. Wrong house."  
Rita walked back very slowly, staining her blouse with tears. The girl, however, was very happy to be rid of the intruder. She hated those damn solicitors; plus, she wanted to get back to him.  
"Who was it, Sis?" The man playfully asked his little sister.  
"No one. Said she had the wrong house."  
Rita had never found out that it was his sister, not his girlfriend. Every day she regrets not going back to him sooner, or even leaving him at all... 


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles Rita had gotten on in years; she was getting ready to celebrate her 82nd birthday. She had had so many moments of love and companionship, but not anymore. No one had visited her in years. Her house was old and decrepit, much like she was. Her job was gone (she could no longer keep up with the world anymore) and no one seemed to know she existed anymore. She had faked her death years ago to spare herself the embarassment of growing old. Yet, she regretted it at times, especially when she had to eat her meals alone. She hated the sound of her chewing, and, each time she ate, she nearly drove herself mad. Rita would sometimes venture out of her home to look down upon the Muggle village. Everyone there seemed so happy and together... It made Rita furious. Rita received only one visitor in the years of her twilight: Hermione Granger. The little girl was getting on in years herself (she was nearly fifty). The girl merely came to pay her respects. She had lost her husband several years ago; she was lonely like Rita. She had dinner with Rita. It was the best meal they both had had in a long time.

Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood Rita had known her since they were first-years. They had been absolutely inseparable. They were never anything romantic, but Rita knew that they were each other's soul-mates. They had helped each other study, they had shared everything with each other. It had been only a few weeks after their graduation from Hogwarts. Her friend had decided to go to Eastern Europe to contine her studies. She had promised Rita that they would get together again and go out for coffee as soon as she got back. Rita had believed her. It was an empty promise.  
Rita stood in front of the coffin barely breathing. This couldn't be happening. Not to the girl, not to her. Rita closed her eyes, hoping that she would just wake up. She opened them again and knew that this couldn't be the case. Tears fell from her eyes with an astounding quickness.  
It would be many years later that Rita would finally know the young girl's killer. He had been some sort of pure-blood maniac that had gone to Hogwarts several years before them. Each year, Rita would visit the grave and cry. She would never forget her best friend.

Jackie Blue by Ozark Mountain Devils Rita had hit a slump in her life. She was only twenty-two years old, but she was already having a life crisis. Her family had become too much to deal with; they didn't understand her. Her job was a complete dead-end (she hadn't been published yet, merely paper-pushing). Her love-life was stagnant and old. The only thing productive Rita did was going to Knockturn Alley to purchase her precious dime-bag. She ususally found Muggle alternatives to magic to be too complicated, but these were by far better than anything else. Each day during her whole twenty-second year of life, she would buy that dime-bag. Each evening she would get the release she so preciously craved.

Almost Like Being in Love by Nat King Cole Rita had put on her best little-black-dress for the evening. Her hair was in perfect curls, and she had made sure that her roots weren't showing. This was her first date in almost four months and she wasn't about to jeopardize it by looking slovenly. She had met this boy in the copy-room at her work. He had been so sweet and kind to her. He was actually nervous when he asked her out. He picked her up right on time and, even though she was completely ready, Rita decided to make him wait for ten minutes just to make her appear less desparate. They went out to a local dance club that was frequented by many young couples. They sat down in a dimly lit corner and had a few cocktails. Both of them were feeling rather bubbly as the drinks set in.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.  
"Of Course." Rita said as she took his hand.  
The floor was fairly empty as a big band number played. He took her waist and began to twirl her around. He was, by far, the best dancer Rita had ever seen. As they danced, Rita could feel her attraction towards him grow. It wasn't love, but it was close enough to make the evening magical.

Here Comes the Sun by George Harrison Rita awoke that first day after leaving Hogwarts in a large, open field. She was wearing the clothes she had worn yesterday and she still had a faint buzz from the liquer. She looked over to see her friends still sleeping, trying to wind down from the raucous party they had had the night before. Rita couldn't bear to sleep anymore, not while the field looked so pretty in the morning light. She got up and began to walk through the tall grass, running her fingers along the blades. The spring air hung lightly on her skin as the sun bounced off her light hair. Rita ran her fingers through her frizzy, brown hair several times before picking up some daisies to tie in the locks.

Life Ain't Always Beautiful by Gary Allan Rita could feel death creeping upon her. She had always wondered what it would be like to die, but, now that the hour was upon her, she was terrified. She hadn't been well for several months now. She had been having trouble moving around her house. It seemed foolish to her now that she didn't go to a doctor, but she was too proud. She was too proud to admit that she was old. Her breathing was so labored now; each breath took all of the strength she had.  
She thought back to all of those moments she had most treasured. That young man's face as he danced with her; the young girl that she still called her best friend; that first kiss shared on a stolen morning. They all seemed to cloud her head like a saccharine poison. Rita's death was quite unnoticed by the rest of the world. She had lived a life full of mistakes and their respective consequences. But, most importantly, she lived a life the best way she knew how.

Boston by Augstana Rita had said no to the man that she had loved. She couldn't commit just like in every other damned situation in her life. She was ashamed of herself. So, she did the only thing she could think of: she packed a weekend bag and headed to the coast of Italy. She had been there once with him on holiday. She had fallen in love with the small village that they had stayed in. The village was still there, in all of its majestic beauty. She had rented one of the small rooms out of a boarding house. It was old and moldy, but it was enough for Rita. She spent that first day hidden under the covers, crying whenever she thought of him. The next day she went to the local bar and nearly drowned herself in alcohol. She took home a stranger that had payed for several of her drinks. He had been a selfish lover, something the young man never was. The last day she was there, she watched the waves break on the rocks. The weekend did nothing to help her heart, but at least she was away from him... 


	5. Chapter 5

Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette Rita had known the young man for several months now. He was quite different from the usual jerks she dated. He had given her everything that she had ever wanted in a relationship. Even though Rita hated the thought of being helplessly in love, she knew that she was feeling that exact emotion. Before she had met this young man, her daily life had become bland and trite. Now that she was with him, her days were filled with stolen kisses in the copy-room and romantic dinners that he made for her. She found it funny how wonderful he actually was. He had taken her bitter tongue and turned her into a lady. Rita would always think of that boy. He had been the one to get her pregnant. He had been the one to propose. He had been the almost in her life. She was almost a mother. She was almost a wife. But she was, and always will be, in love with that young man.

Karma by Alicia Keys Rita had only been cheated on once in her life. He had been quite the smooth-talker. He was an investor at Gringots; the type of asshole Rita loved. They had a steamy two month affair, never really admitting their relationship to anyone else. It had certainly added spice to Rita's life... it wasn't everyday that a middle-aged woman was in a trugid love affair. Of course, she knew better than to put any hope into a committment from him; he had made that perfectly clear on their first date. Though she still expected a bit of monogamy from him. But that hope was squashed when she walked in on him. In her bed. Rita let her temper get the better of her that night and he ended up in St. Mungo's for several weeks. The only reason she wasn't arrested was because he refused to admit who gave him the wounds. Rita went in to visit him at the hospital once- just to torture him some more. She had put on her sexiest outfit and marched right to his private room. She leaned close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. She could feel him straining to touch her, wanting her so bad. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Superman by Five for Fighting Rita never cried in public; she would never make herself appear weak to other people. If she got upset, she would find somewhere private. No one saw the helpless Rita or the hurt Rita. No one knew that Rita was ever unhappy. But, she cried quite often. She cried over the child she never had, over the husband she never married, and over the life she led. She got a sick pleasure out of crying; it made her feel as though she were just a little human. Her favorite place to cry was in the bathroom at the Daily Prophet. It was always empty there and no one would question her motives for going in there. She would usually start with a couple of tears, then she would sob. Once she was done, she would fix her make-up and walk out as though nothing happened. Rita heard that this kind of behavior was indicative of a mental illness, but she was too proud to admit that anything was wrong with her.

Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas Rita had never completely recovered from losing her child. She would often go into fits of hysterics when left alone. The only thing she could do was to just try and ride out the storm. She didn't want to be so depressed, but her mind wouldn't allow her to be normal. Her first fit was about a month after losing her child. She could feel her heart race and her mouth go completely dry. She didn't know what to do- cry or scream. So, she started to pummel her tiny apartment. At first it was simply throwing her pillows onto the floor; then, it escalated. She over-turned her table and threw her drinking glasses onto the ground. The sound of shattering glass seemed to release some of her tension. Slowly, her heartbeats became normalized and she could breathe. She stood there, shaking, for quite some time. Thank, God, the neighbors never heard her...

Dirty Laundry by Lisa Marie Presley Rita's first big news story happened when she was twenty-three. She had broke the headline of the decade: a Professor at Hogwarts was having an affair with some floosey. Parents, the second they heard, were outraged by the news. They threatened to take their children to other schools if this teacher was not removed immediately. Rita laughed as she watched Dumbledore try to clumsily negotiate a truce, but the damage had been done. In fact, the thing that Rita found the most humorous was that she hadn't offered a shred of evidence. Of course, she knew that the man was having an affair, but she could never reveal her sources to the public. No one ever knew that Rita had been sleeping around with a Hogwarts professor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Poker Face by Lady Gaga Rita had always had a crush on one of her coworkers. This woman always smelled like Gardenias and had a bright silver necklace on everyday. Rita knew better than to expect anything from this woman; she was married and had a couple of kids. Yet, she would often fantasize about her when the woman would hand her office memoes. Rita didn't know what she did in the company, or even her name. Rita knew that she was absolutely beautiful. No one knew about her feelings for the woman. She had to keep it a secret, especially from her male lovers. Whenever they kissed Rita, she thought about that woman. Eventually, her feelings for the woman passed and Rita completely forgot about her...

Happy by Leona Lewis Rita couldn't understand why she had been invited to the young man's wedding. Did he want to acknowledge that he still thought of her as a friend? Or did he want to torture her some more? She had only accepted the invitation on the basis of being able to see him one more time. She went to the wedding by herself, she couldn't bear to be around another man when he was there. She watched as they exchanged rings and kissed, Rita was trying with all of her might to hold back her tears. The thing that hurt the most was knowing that that could have been her. She could have been the one kissing him and wearing his ring. She caught his eye once during the reception, he looked at her as though their entire relationship had never happened. She pleaded with him with her eyes to remember- to leave that woman and come back to her. He never answered her pleas. Rita spent the rest of the reception drinking, trying to make sure that she would be black-out drunk by the time she got home.

Higher by Creed Rita had never really done anything bad in her life so far. She had always obeyed her parents, and -now that she was at school- she always obeyed her teachers. However, she was also one of the least liked girls in the school. Even though Rita had a couple friends, she hated that she wasn't popular. She wanted to be pretty and blonde and loved; like all of the other girls. So, when the opportunity came for her to achieve some sort of status, she threw herself at it. She had heard about all of the seventh-years planning to sneak into the broom storage at Hogwarts and fly them around school, terrorizing the younger kids. Rita was thrilled at the prospect of this, even though she couldn't stand riding brooms. That night, she followed the large group down the corridors as they sneaked (it was a miracle no one was caught) and into the courtyard where the broom storage was. "Oh, shit," she heard a seventh-year boy exclaim. "Alohamora won't work. I don't know what spell to use..."  
"Move over," Rita shouted as she pushed to the front. "Let me try it."  
"to Rita Skeeter..." he laughed as she began to fiddle with the lock. "This is the most surprising thing I think I've ever seen. I might as well be looking at McGonagall."  
"Oh, shut up!" Rita yelled at him as she pulled the lock off of the storage.  
Everyone's looks of bemusement quickly turned to gratitude as they were allowed to get the brooms they wanted. Rita got the first choice and choose a broom that she thought wouldn't kill her. And they rode across the castle terrorizing whatever came their way, which wasn't much, until the professors finally managed to get them down. Rita never will forget the week of sorrow after that , with detention every night and Howlers every morning. But, that one moment of total freedom she experienced was all worth it.

Best of You by Foo Fighters Rita had drifted apart from the person she loved while she was at school. He had loved her, she knew that, but she never really did put the same commitment to him. The day they had graduated, she had already begun to let him go. She knew it wouldn't be too long before they simply drifted apart and they would both move on. It had only been two weeks until she found a new lover, but she knew that he was still waiting for her. She had seen him one night while she was walking with her new companion. He looked at her and merely nodded; he knew for certain that it was over now. Even though they both had committed to this break-up, they both still had a deep love for each other. A love that they would hold for years.

Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground Rita kissed her companion as though he were in need of CPR. She had met him only recently, but she knew that he was only temporary. He was one of the many one-night stands she had the year of her thirtieh birthday. The number thirty terrified the shit out of Rita and she devised that, by acting like a dumb teenager, she could avoid the number entirely. However, she was still turning thirty tomorrow despite being in the arms of a random man. Rita tried to close her eyes and freeze time, but it was impossible.  
"Make it stop..." Rita whispered into the man's jaw-line.  
The man pulled away and looked at her with nervous eyes. "You want me to stop?" he said.  
"Not you," Rita said as she tried to push her glasses back up. "I want time to stop."  
He nodded and laughed at her as he took her back in his arms. Rita allowed him to turn the lights off as they both clambered into her un-made bed. It was funny what Rita remembered. She could barely remember interviewing famous witches and wizards, but she distinctly remembers every single moment of that night. That man had promised her that he would stop time, and he did for a brief time. Rita had been drunk off of his promises...

Come to my Window by Melissa Etheridge Rita had only been out of school for two weeks now; she was still living with her parents in their tiny flat. She went out all of the time, trying to escape her parents. She had met a boy at a local pub. Even though he was a Muggle, she saw something intriguing in him. He had been coming to her house late at night so that they could be together. He would climb up the rickety fire escape and sneak through Rita's bedroom window. Every night Rita would wait for him; she would sit on her bed, covered in her sheets. He would always come when it was darkest out, and he would take her. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He would leave before dawn broke. She never really got a good look at his face, but she could tell that he was that special kind of impoverished handsome. The affair continued until Rita moved out of her parent's home. She didn't tell him, it would be better that way...

Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down Rita never really got along with her parents; they never really understood her or her world. They didn't like that she was a witch. It was a completely shitty situation for Rita because she was despised in both of her worlds. Her muggle parents hated that she was a witch, and her wizarding compatriates hated that she was muggle-born. Rita had always known, since the day she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, that she would have to choose between magic and normalcy. Rita loved her parents (they provided for her, after all), but she could not live in the muggle world now that she knew about magic. So, once she had an apartment to herself, she said good-bye to her parents forever. It was difficult for Rita, but she was no stranger to hard knocks. She often wondered, while she was eating a meal alone, if her parents were sitting at their dinner table too, hoping that she would come back.

If You're Gone by Matchbox Twenty When Rita had turned the young man down, he was crushed. She was hurt, of course, but not nearly as much as he was. She had taken her trip to get away from him, but he stayed and wallowed in his hurt. He seemed so incredibly distant from her, like he was already a ghost. Rita had secretly hoped that they could get back together once she came back from her trip. She knew that he secretly wanted to be with her too. But, their relationship was forever ruined because of Rita. They argued now, or didn't even bother speaking to each other. Once, their arguing had broken into a kiss, but Rita could tell that there was nothing in that kiss other than anger. It was quite different from the saccharine kisses she once knew.

Notorious by Duran Duran Rita looked at Harry Potter as if he were a piece of meat and she were a hungry tiger. He would be the centerpiece in her collection of famous wizards. She always loved the challenge of portraying a beloved figure as a monster, and Harry Potter would be her biggest challenge yet. She knew that this would require all of her efforts. Screw the other champions, they were dog shit next to Harry Potter. So, as she interviewed the young boy, she kept her eyes on him constantly. She asked questions that were intrusive and cheeky to the point of rudeness. She smiled as he fumbled with her questions; he would be her new front page story...

Use Somebody by Kings of Leon Rita looked down at the collection of her books, each one she wrote with abandoning speed. They all sat one her coffee table like prizes. She ran her fingers over each story, feeling the reverence attached to each one. Then she realized something critical to her life. She was surrounded by other people's lives, never her own. She knew everything about these individuals, but nothing about herself. These people that she tarnished had lived lives of love, but she hadn't. Rita had never felt more lonely. She could feel tears seeping from her eyes and she fell back onto her couch. She thought of the young man once more and began to sob; she wanted him so much at that point. She looked back down at the books and began to rip out the pages. Each page she ripped out was fed into the fire, where the words began to drip off of the page. She took pride in the smell of burning paper as the smoke dried her tears. 


End file.
